South Park Reborn
by MishaChanX
Summary: The little mountain town is destroyed. No one survives. But the boys are reincarnated. New bodies, lives, and they're...girls! The f @# is goin' on here! Rated T for mild sexual themes and naughty language.
1. prologue

_It was inevitable._

_South Park would be destroyed. _

"_RUN KYLE!!" Stan yelled for his best friend. _

"_IKE! MOM! DAD!" Kyle reached back for his burning house, tears streaming down his face. He struggled against Stan's grasp, trying to join his family, but he knew that was impossible with Stan holding his jacket collar. _

"_They're dead, Kyle" Stan said, tears rolling from his eyes too. _

_They were among the remaining people that survived the attack. _

_Who attacked them?_

_The FBI?_

_Terrorists? _

_Giant fire-breathing guinea pigs? _

_They didn't know, and they didn't think they ever would. _

_Cartman and Kenny walked up to the sobbing Kyle and Stan. Kenny's parka was partly burned and some of his hair was singed. Cartman's leg was broken and he was being supported by Kenny. _

"_Why?" Kyle sobbed. _

"_We're all going to fucking die," Kenny said, half audible now. "For real this time," _

"_This is the end," Stan said, trying to convince himself. He himself had seen Wendy killed before his eyes. A hooded figure, a ninja most likely, had cut off her head. Just like that. In no more than 3 seconds, though it felt like 3 hours, Stan had seen the love of his life murdered. _

_Cartman was too shocked to cry or even say something. His mother was killed and he had seen her blood smeared across the house. He had ran halfway down the stairs as fast as he could to escape, but someone pushed him from behind and he broke his leg. He had managed to drag himself halfway to Kenny's house before he found Cartman and helped him to Kyle's. _

_It was a lucky break for Kenny. _

"_I…I'll miss you guys" Cartman finally said. _

_They looked up to the evening sky and saw a bomb being dropped about 2 miles away from them. They huddled together and quietly awaited death to take them. _

_They heard an explosion, and a burning hot flash of pain. _

"_Good-bye, you guys" Stan said before their bodies disintegrated, as well as the rest of their beloved quiet little mountain town. _


	2. Meet the girls

"Now, Stacie, do you remember what to do?"

"Yeah, yeah, mom,"

A girl with blond hair rested her elbow against the arm rest in the front seat of the car. Her face rested in her palm, crystal blue eyes staring at the passing countryside. A closer look at her hair revealed black roots, her natural hair color. It _had_ been about a month since she last dyed it.

"And what have I said about being a smart ass?"

"To not be," she replied in a bored voice.

"That's my girl,"

They pulled up to the top a hill overlooking the neighboring towns and cities. That was where Stacie's new school was located, on top of a mountain. It gets worse. It was a boarding school.

Stacie's mom helped take out the two blue suitcases in the back seat of the car. They walked to the main office in cold of the Pacific Northwest.

Sitting on a bench outside the principal's office, Stacie stared at the ground and twiddled her thumbs. She was in the 9th-fucking-grade! Shouldn't she be in there too?

There was something eerily familiar about this place, though, like an old lullaby that her mom sang to her when she was little, she knew it, but couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Finally, her mom came out and kissed her forehead.

"Bye honey! See you at parent's visiting day!"

"Bye, mom" she waved her hand slightly and adjusted her blue trench-coat.

"Hello Ms. Been," the principal stepped beside Stacie. She cringed at her last name, the constant target of her ridicule. She somehow ploughed through and could stand both boy's and girl's jokes. "I'm Mrs. Bailee, nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," Stacie shook her hand.

The principal was dressed in a dark hot pink business suit that was rather unflattering and gaudy. Super curly blond hair covered her head and she wore brown round glasses at the base of her nose.

"Now, let's get you to your dorm room,"

Stacie strained to carry both bags up a ramp to the dorm building. It was a large campus, with huge building for each department of classes and one large 'U' shaped dorm building. Half of it was for the girls, the other for boys.

After a short flight of stairs, and elevator and a long halway to the tip of the girl's wing, Stacie and Mrs. Bailee finally made it to her room.

_You've got to be kidding me_, she thought, exhausted.

Mrs. Bailee knocked on the door.

"Ms. Long? You have a roommate."

The door opened to show a girl about Stacie's age, 14, with wavy auburn hair tied back in a ponytail. She wore lime green pajamas and was sucking on a lollipop.

"Ms. Long! You do know it's 3:00 PM? Why are you still in your pajams?"

"It's Saturday, isn't it?" She said, rolling her eyes. "And besides, isn't this a free country? I think even the bill of rights applies here."

"Very well, please welcome Ms. Been," without another word, the principal walked back down the hall.

"Hey," Stacie smiled shyly, waving a bit.

"Hey," They stood there for a minute. "In or out?"

"Huh? Oh," Stacie dragged her bags. "In"

"I'm Kylie," The green girl said, smiling.

"Stacie," She flopped her bags onto the white bed, soon to be clad with sky-blue covers.

"So what brought you to Everwood?" Kylie stuck the lollipop back in her mouth and sat down at her desk, which was covered in books.

"Eh, I got a sport scholarship," She _was_ pretty good at volleyball.

"Cool, academic scholarship," She looked at Stacie up and down, squinted a bit, then looked at her books. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I've seen you before. Are you famous on myspace or something?"

"I…don't think so,"

The door opened without warning and two other girls stepped in. One was about 5'5" and has long wavy dirty blonde hair, skinny as a twig and was wearing a red tank top and dark skinny jeans. The other was short, mousey short brown hair and wore a white shirt, faded blue bootcut jeans with an orange scarf wrapped around her neck three times so it completely covered it and slightly her mouth.

"Hey Kyle," said the tall one, sitting on Kylie's bed and looked at her nails.

"Hi," the short one eye's smiled and she sat down next to the tall girl.

"Um, have you ever heard of knocking?" Kylie said sarcastically.

"Have you ever heard of shutting your mouth?"

"Shut the hell up, Harper!"

"Harper?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," the tall one said. "Harper. Erica Harper. I don't like 'Erica'. Just call me Harper, like everyone else here."

Stacie felt a wave of déjà vu come over her. She sat down on her bed and put her hand on her head.

"You okay?" said the short girl.

"Yeah," Stacie shook her head. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kendra. But everyone calls me Kenny,"

"Why Kenny?"

"I'm not sure. Why Stacie?"

"…Good point."

"So," Harper said, lifting her legs to rest on the covers "What brings you to this hellhole of a school?"

"Sport scholarship," Stacie answered.

"My mom sent me here," Harper said disdainfully. "Said I needed to be independent. Ha! After 4 years of this shitty place, I'll be plenty independent!"

"I entered a contest. Got lucky," Kenny shrugged.

"And that's about the only thing you're lucky at. You get hit in head with all kinds of balls in PE, fail at all the tests, and have to fill your guy life with anime yaoi!" Harper began cracking up.

Kenny started to get mad. She pressed the scarf closer to her mouth with her palms.

"AT LEAST I CAN DRAW WORTH A FUCKING RAT'S ASS!!!" Of course, this was muffled, but they could make it out.

"It's true," Kylie said, not looking up from her honor's English homework. "Though some of it is kind of disturbing,"

"Like how?" Stacie asked, unpacking her clothes.

"Um, where do I start?" Kylie tapped the eraser of her pencil against her bottom lip, looking at the ceiling fan that wasn't spinning.

"Here's where I do," Harper ransacked Kylie's bedside table and was started snacking on cheesy poufs. "Houses on fire, blood smeared on walls, and a girl getting her head cut off by a ninja."

A flash of pain burned Stacie's heart.

"Ugh!" She flopped onto the bed and clenched her coat.

"Not to mention a ton of L and Light from death note," oblivious Harper continued.

"Stacie!" Kenny sat next to her on the bed, touching her shoulder. "A-are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She didn't sound so fine. "It's just a spell."

"You know if you keep snacking like that, you'll get fat," Kylie said to Harper.

"Um, it's called metabolism, biotch." She stuffed a handful of poufs in her mouth. "I have it, unlike _some_ people,"

Kylie rolled her eyes and began writing an outline for an essay.

"Uh, this may sound weird in a way, but does this seem very familiar to you guys?" Stacie said, rubbing her forehead.

There was a silence.

"No," Kylie said.

"No," Kenny said.

"Um…I'm gonna have to say, no" Harper said, eating another pouf.

"Whatever," Stacie took a volleyball out of her bag and started setting it.

The ball went slightly off course and hit Kenny on the head.

"HA!" Harper laughed, throwing her head back, "It's not even a school day and you get hurt!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, we've met our main 4! They're actually based on me and my friends, cause we have dubbing for South Park (we're that cool). I'm writing this because I miss everyone so much and this is also a thank you for all the wonderful times!

Stay tuned for more random fun!

I disclaim!


End file.
